Old Memoirs
by Kristoffer Roux
Summary: Unconditional love with one another saves the other's life from death itself.


Edited and revised.

The quick-witted, sharp mind and hunched detective sat up in a place where death rests and lays. He didn't understand why a friend saved him and he never expected Kira also known as, Light Yagami had saved him because of their friendship. He won though, and perhaps that was a good thing but never is it. Light continued to haunt him in his every sleep. Sometimes, he doesn't want to sleep but he cannot help but let it go. He always dreams with Light and Light always says, "I will come back L Lawliet," he said with a slight smile. That smile was good for Light but never for Kira. Kira is evil and he must die but then.. another memory flashed up at his mind.

_Flashback_

_The detective and the teenager sat at the chair, handcuffed because if the detective was right in blaming the teenager if he was indeed Kira, then it would end easily. But still when he thought of it, he was the first friend he have ever had and it was clearly impossible._

_The teenager looked at the reaper and what he saw made him grin evilly but he realized something and his eyes turned wide. And all of a sudden, he grimly shouted, "Rem stop!" before anyone will die._

_The detective stared at him and pretended not to know anything said, "What's going on Light-kun?"_

_Light Yagami had his head down with blond bangs covering his eyes and face. Light ignored him. "I said Rem stop!" Light said with his calm yet harsh expression._

_The reaper, Rem, stared at Light as though he was crazy and insane. Light screamed, "I said Rem stop. Do not kill anyone! Or else I'll kill her!" Light threatened Rem. He knew he had no choice but to do it. He got a piece of a Death Note in his watch and ignoring everyone's shouts if he was really indeed Kira. Light got a pen and threatened Rem if he will attempt to kill them. "Kill me instead!"_

"_Light Yagami, I will not do that. Misa won't be glad of your death," Rem replied. She didn't dare to continue in her writing in case Misa will die. But even if Light dies, Misa will be depressed and might commit suicide if happened. That's why Rem doesn't want to kill Light for Misa will be more depressed and might die due to stress._

"_Light-kun!" This time Light took notice of L._

"_What is it?" asked Light calmly as though it never happened._

"_Are you saying you're Kira?" L said in a calm voice yet cold._

_Light sighed and smiled for his nearly death, "Yes, I am Kira."_

_Soichiro and Matsuda yelled causing a tumultuous room. _

"_Son.. this is a lie! Tell me you're not Kira!" Soichiro shouted. His tears were coming out on his upset eyes. He couldn't believe this. Light cannot be Kira. Maybe Light was just telling a joke in order for the real Kira to come and tell the upsetting truth. But indeed, it was really Light. Light was Kira.. but it cannot be.. how?_

"_Light-kun!" Matsuda shouted at the top of his lungs. His brain was screaming. His muscles were complaining. His eyes were crying. His mouth was shouting. His hands turned into fists. His feelings were of a cold betrayal and uncontrollable anger. _

_Matsuda kneeled at the cold, hard ground while screaming. He used his fists to hit the cold ground. He hit it again this time, it produced blood. Matsuda was crying for in fact, he treated Light as his close friend. He's the only one who said to him that he's very valuable in the team and Matsuda doesn't know if it's sarcastic or not._

_It couldn't be that Light was Kira. Maybe he's kidding. Maybe L was Kira. No, that was going too far… But it's an odious truth. No.. he cannot hear it anymore. Light Yagami was Kira. But it cannot be.. His idol is his father, after all. Like father, like son; this had been proven for ages. But he was wrong. Son not like Father; Light was the only one who remembered his every birthday and gave him a cake, apart from Chief. Light was kind yet Kira was evil. What the heck is happening?_

_The other members, Aizawa, Ide and Mogi were shocked too. They didn't know Light Yagami was Kira. Of course, L suspected him and they thought Light was innocent and guiltless but he can act or pretend, at least. They didn't cry or yell either because they're not that close to Light._

_Light stopped Matsuda from hitting his fists. Matsuda looked at Light. "You're not Kira! Tell me you're joking, Light-kun." _

_L didn't stop Light from going over Matsuda. This time, he knew that one of them was going to die._

_Light kneeled at Matsuda and held his cheek, "I'm sorry, Matsuda. This world is rotten. I need to get rid of evil people. Kira is justice. You know that, Matsuda. The crime rate is slowly decreasing and I'll be the God of this new world." He smiled. His smile is a melancholic one; Matsuda could feel it. Matsuda knew that the crime rate is decreasing. Kira is justice, Kira is God. _

"_Matsuda! Don't believe him! He tells lies!" Light stared at Aizawa. Suddenly, Light heard the scratching of a pen and he knew that Rem was writing a name. _

"_Rem, who are you writing?" Rem showed when she was finished._

"_LIGHT YAGAMI" _

_Light's face didn't show of a shock or remorse. He just smiled. "Thanks, Rem."_

"_Light-kun, are you going to die?" L asked. _

_Light nodded in response. He glanced at his wristwatch. "Goodbye, everyone especially you, L." 35 seconds more._

"_Light, are you really Kira?" Soichiro said, daring himself. Light looked at his dad and nodded in response._

"_Matsuda, if I die, don't ever, ever cry." Light's smile was forlorn. 25 seconds more.._

"_Light-kun, why did you save me and Watari?" _

"_Because if Watari were to die and I were to die, you'll be lonely, L. Watari stands as like your father, right? He cooks food for you and cares for you. That's what a true father is like even if your biological father is dead." _

"_And you haven't realize this, L.. I saved you because of our untimely friendship." He kneeled to L and sobbed for the time wasn't enough to say, "Kira wanted, wants you dead but Light Yagami will do no such thing." He sobbed for the first time in his life._

"_You won, L." 5 seconds left._

"_There's something that I want to say, L."_

"_Light-kun, what is it?" L said quickly for his time was about to end. 3 seconds._

"_Look at me." L looked at Light. Obsidian met gray. 2 seconds._

"_Goodbye, L Lawliet." He smiled. 1 second._

_Light Yagami hadn't feel heart attack for all of his life. He clutched his chest and it's aching too much. Light screamed and yelled for his life was about to end. He will go to nothingness and didn't even see Ryuuk or Misa. When his screams and yells couldn't be heard, he collapsed and slowly closed his eyes and faced L once more and slowly smiled._

_Flashback Ended._

He was sitting at the grass while reminiscing. He truly missed him but he concluded that Kira is not Light Yagami. Kira possessed Light by means of a notebook called Death Note. If only Light hadn't happen to own the notebook, everything would be fine but he will not meet Light if that were to happen.

So the hunched detective sighed and stood up, hunched. "Ryuuzaki."

"Yes, Watari?" L said unfeeling.

"Let's go to the headquarters."

"There's no reason for me to go there." True, because Light isn't there. And there's no more Kira case to solve because Light was Kira and Misa Amane was the second Kira.

_Did Mogi-san already tell this to Misa? _L thought.

"Watari, does Misa Amane knows about this? She'll be depressed if she knew, right?" L asked Watari.

"I'm afraid not, Ryuuzaki." Removing his hat from his head and said, "Let's visit Yagami-san for awhile."

L hesitated, "You go first, Watari." Watari nodded.

L blinked up to the heavens and whispered, "I miss you, Light-kun." And L went away after Watari.

Unbeknownst to him, someone replied and smiled, "I miss you too, L."


End file.
